narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chōji Akimichi
Review Review on this edit. Either the name was changed to a false one, or entered poorly. Either way it needs fixing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 10, 2008 @ 10:27 (UTC) Edit Some Asshole Just edited Choji's Page so he's being called gay, and fat someone please fix this. I would myself but I'm not a person who can edit whole page's--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 05:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Who ever did it thank you.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :: You can. Just click (undo) in the history of the page. From the change page (the one you get linked to in an email), you can undo from there. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Movie you know choji was in the second movie of naruto shippuden. can edit the article about the second movie Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 01:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Hello, I added some information to the Trivia section. I would like to ask any editors to this section not to delete it, for it isn't some random writing. Go see for yourself. It starts at 8 minutes 32 seconds in the video. Unfortunately it does have some foul language, bit this is for quoting purposes only. The link to the video is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeOWBa06ivw&feature=related. --Otacon1514 (talk) 08:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the video and it only confirmed my suspicions. Chōji using "ass hole" is the result of a very liberal translation. He says nothing insulting in Japanese. Also, prove that the Chōji's Japanese quote is, in fact the same as the one used by Cartman in the Japanese dub and then you might have a case. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Again OK so should it be trivia that Choji's stats actually went down? (hand seals went from 1.5 down to 1) Strength How strong is he. People said he is the weakest person on the Konoha 11, but Shikamaru said when Choji was fighting a member of the Sound 4 he is stronger than both him and Neji.Scott swag (talk) 05:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Heir Should we put that he is the heir to the Akimichi clan. His father s the leader of the clan and since he has no known sibliings i think we should put it.Scott swag (talk) 19:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :A. Where does it say his father is the leader. B. Where does it say he has no siblings. SimAnt 20:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :C. What makes you think the Akimichi determine leader by heredity? ~SnapperT '' 20:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) --N 21 (talk) 15:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Latest chapter confirms he's the heir to the Akimichi clan.--N 21 (talk) 15:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Trivia 2 Can we add something like "even though all of Choji's know techniques are short range or mid-range, he was place in the long range fighters division." what do you guys think? Databook trivia I noticed this a long time ago, and I think I spoke about this with someone, don't remember who. If you look at his databook stats, you'll see that his hand seal score went down from 1.5 to 1.0 in between the second and third databook. As far as I can tell, Chōji is the only character to have a stat getting worse instead of better. I think we should list it. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's interesting enough to mention, although I still think it's a simple mistake. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Akmichi core jutsu Chapter 534 there is a jutsu that Choza mentions that is call calorie control jutsu. I suppose that is the core for all the Akimichi jutsus or maybe the release of the butterfly wings. What do you think is the "calorie control jutsu How is this name translated to Romanji? Markings After Choji combines Butterfly Bullet Bombing and the Multi-Size Technique, he gained two markings similar to his father's under his eyes, although they still remain after he shrinks. Fangzntalonz (talk) 01:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :He has mastered control of the Akimichi calorie technique. The markings are apparently symbols of this--Cerez™☺ 01:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Chōji hasn't shrunken yet, in the last couple of pages he is shown to be considerably bigger than the other ninjas around him. We will have to wait and see until there is a lull in the battle. --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) New Data Book I know I'm probably not following procedure and protocol, and I apologize, but does anyone know if Masashi Kishimoto is going to make a new Data book? I've been looking at the stats of the Konoha 11 +Sai -and Sasuke...- and compared to a lot of the recent chapters, they are obviously becoming outdated. So, has anyone heard anything about a new Data Book? Um.. I think ~x4 is what I'm supposed to do afterward so: (talk) 03:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -Fanofnaruto.wikia Infobox Image So, I really really don't like the image we have in the infobox for him, because he looks like an oompa loompa without all the orange, and the green hair and the white eyeb-o.o" what I meant to say is- I've tried to look for a better one but there hasn't really been any good shots of Chōji in Part I. Anyway. I found this image and was wondering if it'd be alright. (a preview ;D)--Cerez365™ 15:39, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you in the point that the current image should be changed. The image you posted is not bad but as you said frontal views are preferred to side views...So lets find a better image.akz! (talk) 16:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you understand what I meant. A side/profile view is when half of the person's face cannot be seen because the way they're facing for example this, you can see Chōji's face in this one.--Cerez365™ 16:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohh....!! :P Then it can be used..no problem akz! (talk) 16:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm currently looking for a good image that isn't side angled or stupid looking :P --Speysider (Talk Page) 22:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::How's this for a replacement image? --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Too angry/serious. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :FYI, the current image sucks. It's either keep the crap image or go with this one as there are hardly any good shots of Choji that don't contain subtitles. This one is better, because he's always going into rage mode because people call him fat. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know if it '''sucks exactly, but it's no secret that I'm not a fan of it. However, I've probably uploaded every decent image of Chōji that there is, none of them have been good fits however. Fpr instance here: you can't or at least shouldn't switch an image where the person is centric (facing forward, decent distance away) to one where he's turned at an odd angle and it appears as though we're looking up at him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::True that. I'll just keep uploading various Choji images until I find a suitable one. It may mean I'll have to look at the filler arcs of the original Naruto for a suitable image (there's possible ones to use there) --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I've uploaded another image over the one linked to above, thoughts please ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 20:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) With the exception of his mouth line looking like it's going to drop off his face, I like it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I may somehow try to find on the fillers xD —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 06:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::My new proposed image came from a filler arc. Choji hardly appears in the 85 episode filler section of the original Naruto. In fact, I think he only appears in the Land of Greens Arc. @Cerez I'll look for better alternatives from this arc for Choji, there should be better ones available I think. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I have uploaded 3 images which can be a good replacement this, this and this --Salil (talk) 09:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is the fourth. What do u think? --Salil (talk) 12:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) # His mouth # His eye, angle, dirt-faced # Odd angle but decent. However he's squinting- something he does regularly but he had opened them # The mouth and food --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Forget about the first 2. The third and fourth can be good replacements. They are atleast better than the existing image --Salil (talk) 12:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I prefer the one I proposed and is currently being used imo. No real need to change it. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyone?--Salil (talk) 05:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with Cerez. We have the same opinion. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 06:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Skinny Perhaps we could get an image in the article of how he looks skinny, how his face changes etc (maybe chapter 558?). — SimAnt 02:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :He's not in 558 o.o This would suffice oui?--Cerez365™ 02:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Part II skinny would be more interesting, and he is in 558, just before Naruto arrives on the field. The best part II angle for me in this case would be just after he starts fighting Asuma seriously. Which would be this. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Lool I was there trying to remember when he got skinny in Part II b/c it wasn't that noticeable. But yeah a Part II would be better since we have a Part I image already. Though I was thinking 534, p.2? ::::Oh, that'll work too Omni~--Cerez365™ 03:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm on the fence, kinda too close up, but does show his face well. — SimAnt 03:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I looked for other images, but the ones that show more of his body don't showcase his face really well, and have odd angles. Omnibender - Talk - 03:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) How about this? His face and body look pretty skinny here.--''Deva '' 03:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like dragonball with the hair, other than that it is okay. — SimAnt 03:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Also a fine image. Omnibender - Talk - 03:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh! I loike that last one <_<:D>_>.--Cerez365™ 03:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Nature In the Anime, when Naruto asks what chakra nature Expansion Jutsu goes under, Yamato mentions that it falls under the Ying-Yang Nature. Anybody else getting this!? Realyl I'm shocked here, nobody notice. Oh well. Could somebody take care of it? (Forgetful 10th doctor fan (talk) 23:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC)) :We simply know his techniques involves yin-yang. We have no idea whether it's just yin, or just yang, or yin-yang. Same for all other characters that fall in this situation. Read relevant talk pages and its archives would've told you that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) image change Is this one okay? Chieko ^_^ (talk) 16:59, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the image really needs to be changed. The current image has been present for 3 years and has no noticeable problems that would really require an image change. We prefer images with a neutral facial expression: your image makes him look too mean imo. :/ --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Does anyone object or support changing Choji's info box image to this as the current image is abit pink from the lighting. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm seeing none of the issues being mentioned. In fact, I would say the proposed image is over coloured and may have been edited from the original source, whereas the existing image is captured from the DVD's without any edits made. The current image is fine, so will continue to oppose any change. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Time of day is misrepresenting the colors in old image (skin pink, cloth green, markings orange). Vote for new. :Although he's scowling in both. A non-scowl would be cool. ''~SnapperT '' 18:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Skin doesn't look pink here, his clothes are green throughout the series and his markings don't show up orange here. So I don't understand the problem. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Compare the current picture with any picture of Choji and you'll see the colors are not what they should be. Yes, the cloth of his shirt is supposed to be green. But I was referring to the cloth of his forehead protector, which is supposed to be blue. ''~SnapperT '' 19:36, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though there is nothing really wrong with the current picture, the proposal has normal lighting and is a pretty good pic too. So I vote for the proposal. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::So there's nothing wrong with it, yet you want it to be changed? What happened to the phrase "if it ain't broken, don't fix it?" There's nothing wrong with the current image so it doesn't need to be changed. :::::If every little minor colour difference was a reason to change the image, the images on infoboxes would be changed every single day as people claim their image has a better colouring than the existing one. Let's not set precedents for changing images that, for all intents and purposes, do what they're supposed to do and depict the character. Hell, if an image was of low resolution, but had good quality, it would be used. :::::Still not seeing the reason for any changes, not much that the colours on the current image are perfectly fine and that there is no issue with them. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I thought it was "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." But yeah, I agree with that sentiment. '★ [[User:WindStar7125|'' WS7125'']]Mod 17:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Im in favor of changing the current image to the new proposed image. And hasn't the current image been edited? Im referring to Cerez365 upload of the image. And Sajuuk i reverted the versions back because it was the same reason why you reverted Chieko-san's version. --Bio havik (talk) 03:23, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, the image was not edited. And your reversions were not wanted or needed, please do not just go around reverting things blindly. :This is a moot point however, because Snapper2 took matters into his own hands where no consensus existed. Wonderful. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC)